El Brazo Monstruoso
El Brazo Monstruoso (mismo nombre en España y Monster Arm en E.U.A) es el quinto episodio de la primera temporada de Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal, y el quinto episodio de la serie en general. El episodio fue puesto en libertad para los usuarios registrados en WATCHDisneyXD.com, la aplicación WATCH Disney XD y Disney XD como vídeo bajo demanda el 23 de febrero del 2015 y fue emitido por primera vez por televisión el 6 de abril del 2015. Sinopsis Cuando Marco se rompe el brazo antes de un gran torneo de karate, Star intenta arreglarlo con magia. Trama En casa de los Díaz, Marco se encuentra practicando sus habilidades en karate para un torneo local, con la esperanza de vencer a Jeremy Birnbaum, un estudiante privilegiado. A continuación pone tres tablas de madera en sus bloques de cemento he intenta romperlos, pero falla terminando con el brazo roto, mas tarde y con su brazo enyesado Marco se lamenta, ya que por su lesión no podrá pelear con Jeremy, pero al ver a Star experimentando diferentes tipos de peinados con su Varita le sugiere que use su magia para sanar su brazo. Debido a que este tipo de hechizos no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada recurre al Manual de Instrucciones de la varita (un libro de gran tamaño guardado debajo de su cama), Star da con un hechizo, pero se encuentran en otro idioma, tras una interpretación rápida ensaya el hechizo en el brazo herido de Marco, pero en lugar de curarlo transforma su brazo en un tentáculo, Star busca algo en el libro para devolverlo a la normalidad pero el brazo lanza su libro a través de la pared de su cuarto. A la mañana siguiente Marco esta sufriendo de los efectos de su nuevo "Brazo Monstruo" y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Star, no encuentran un hechizo de reversión, Marco no dice nada sabiendo que dar con una cura tomara tiempo y trata de acostumbrase al cambio, en la escuela durante la hora del almuerzo, Star y Marco se encuentran a Lars (un matón) atacando a un estudiante, el Brazo Monstruo le abofetea repetidamente y Lars se aleja llorando, los demás estudiante aclaman a Marco y varias estudiantes se ven fascinadas con su brazo, incluyendo a Jackie, de vuelta en casa, el el dormitorio de Star, esta revela haber encontrado un hechizo que "podría" traer su brazo a la normalidad, por sugerencia de Marco ,Star practica con una planta pero falla y a lo largo de la noche intenta nuevamente para encontrar la pronunciación correcta del hechizo. A la mañana siguiente finalmente logra hacerlo bien y corre con Marco el cual cambia de opinión, optando por conservar su brazo y utilizarlo para vencer a Jeremy en el torneo, Star menciona que el brazo le estaría dando una ventaja injusta y un enfurecido Marco le critica el usar la magia para beneficiarse a si misma, asustada por el cambio de actitud en su amigo Star cree que el Brazo Monstruo estaría comenzando a ejercer una mala influencia en el, Marco la empuja fuera de su habitación y una vez solo, el Brazo revela tener una conciencia propia y convence a Marco de utilizarle prometiendole todo lo que ha deseado, Star se presenta en el torneo junto a Alfonzo y Ferguson, totalmente agotada, el Sensei del dojo introduce a Jeremy, (Quien se revela como un niño de no mas de 8 años) y empieza la pelea, la cual Marco domina con relativa facilidad arrojando a Jeremy por todo el dojo. Marco celebra su victoria , el Brazo Monstruo se envuelve alrededor de Jeremy e incita a Marco a devorar sus entrañas, el se niega y el brazo decide hacerlo por cuenta propia, Marco se da cuenta de Star estuvo en lo cierto todo el tiempo y detiene al Brazo antes de que se coma a Jeremy, Marco llama a Star para que utilice el hechizo, quien debido al agotamiento se ha dormido, lo que obliga a Alfonzo y Ferguson a despertarla. Star intenta lanzar el hechizo sobre el brazo, tarea realmente difícil por la flexibilidad de este, tras varios intentos Star logra conectar un golpe con la ayuda de Marco, antes de desaparecer el Brazo le da a Marco un ultimo mensaje: Ahora es una parte permanente de el. Marco se alegra de que su brazo volviera a la normalidad, para su mala suerte este continua estando roto, Jeremy aprovecha esta lesión para proclamarse ganador del torneo, sin embargo una manopla dorada se desliza debajo de su guante, debido a sus engaños ambos quedan descalificados del torneo, Marco se disculpa con Star por no escucharla cuando trato de ayudarle, y pregunta si debería preocuparse por las palabras del Brazo Monstruo, nerviosa, estar responde que "probablemente" no. El episodio termina con un Marco de aspecto preocupado y un enfoque en su brazo herido. Créditos Ppp creditos S1 E6.png Ppp 1 creditos S1 E6.png Ppp 2 creditos S1 E6.png 'Con las Voces de:' *Eden Sher como Star *Adam McArthur como Marco *Corey Burton como Monster Arm *Rob Paulsen como Gustav *Nick Swardson como Sensei *Nate Torrence como Ferguson *Nia Vardalos como Sra. Diaz 'Voces Adicionales:' *Jeff Bennett *Dominic Bisignano *Artt Butler *Matt Chapman *Abby Elliot *Grey Griffin *Daron Nefcy *Rob Paulsen *Josh Rush *Fred Tatasciore *Nia Vardalos Personajes Principales *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Brazo Monstruo (Debut) *Jeremy Birnbaum (Debut) Menores *Estudiantes de Eco Arroyo **Francis **Lars (Debut) **Ferguson **Alfonzo **Jackie **Justin **Janna **Blake **Brittney (Cameo) **Megan **Chelsea (Cameo) **Timmy (Debut) *Sensei (Debut) **Glossaryck (Cameo) Canciones *Don't Listen to Her *Returnio Armius Normalrino Revelaciones *Star posee un Libro de Hechizos para los hechizos de la Varita. Curiosidades *Este episodio fue mostrado por primera vez en WATCHDisneyXD.com, la aplicación WATCH Disney XD y Disney XD como vídeo bajo demanda el 23 de febrero del 2015. *La razón por la cual Marco se fracturo el brazo, fue porque en lugar de golpear las maderas, golpeo el bloque que las sujetaba. *Jeremy Birnbaum Aparece por Primera vez y pasaría el enemigo de Marco en el mundo Terrestre. Continuidad *La prueba de Star de "La casamentera" se puede ver colgada en la pared de la habitación de Star * Es el segundo episodio en el que aparece Glossaryck, cuando Star busca un hechizo para reparar el brazo de Marco. La escena es rápida, así que solo se puede apreciar a Glossaryck en camara lenta Errores *Durante el enfrentamiento de Marco y el Brazo Monstruo (Minuto 08:20) Star puede verse despierta en las gradas, a pesar de que para esas alturas ella debía haberse quedado dormida. *La Manopla se desliza por la mano de Jeremy a pesar de tener el puño cerrado. Censura *Línea original: “... Releasio, Demonius, Infestica!”. Línea doblada: “... ¡Liberum, Monstrus, Infestico!”. *Línea original: “I want it to be my boyfriend.” (“Quiero que eso sea mi novio.”). Línea doblada: “Quiero que él sea mi novio”. *Línea original: “And then we're gonna slaughter all humans - and feast on their bowels!” (“Y luego, masacraremos a todos los humanos y tendremos un festín con sus entrañas”). Línea doblada: “Y luego, acabaremos con todos los humanos y devoraremos sus entrañas”. Referencias en:Monster Arm pl:Monster Arm ru:Monster Arm pt-br:Braço Monstruoso Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 1